


The Gift of Christmas Present

by starrywolf101



Series: BBS Christmas Fluff [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Cute, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: It's Terroriser's and Moo's first Christmas together as a couple! Lots and cuddles and snuggles on this short fluffy fic.





	The Gift of Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this holiday story, I wrote this instead of sleeping last night so enjoy!

As the small fire crackles, filling the small house with warmth. Brian and Brock snuggled together on the couch in their ugly Christmas sweaters, humming along to the music playing from the radio. This was their first Christmas together as an official couple and they will enjoy it with no disturbances. The kettle in the kitchen began to whistle, signaling Brock to untangle himself from his Irish boyfriend’s arms and legs. Brian gave a whine at the unwelcome cold air attacking his body, making the other giggle and press a kiss to his forehead.

“I have to get the hot cocoa Bri, it'll only be a second dear” Brock coos gently. Brian groans before wrapping up in the closest blanket, causing Brock to snicker and leave the room. Not even a minute later, he returns with two mugs of the chocolatey goodness, marshmallows and whip cream topping them off. Brock places the mugs on the coffee table before cuddling up with the other once more. “Thank you” Brian mumbles, grabbing a mug and taking a sip; when he put the cup down, Brock giggles at the chocolate mustache his boyfriend was sporting. 

“I think you should grow your stache back out, seeing how well that one looks on you and all.” Brian gives Brock a confused look before using the camera function on his phone. “Oh…” is all the Irishman could say before wiping it off; giggles noted from Brock before Brian shut him up with an innocent kiss. When they separated, both had a light tint of pink splattered across their cheeks. Before anything else could happen, Brian shouts out “I love this song!” as ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ starts to play from the radio.

“Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock,” Brian poorly sang out, “Jingle Bell Swing and Jingle Bells Ring!” Brock chuckles at his boyfriend’s shenanigans, he adored every part of Brian. Just the bubbly aura the other put off brought a smile to Brock's face, even if it brought him to anger. Brock is a pretty down to Earth, calm guy. This put Brock and Brian as opposites in how they interact with others, not that it affected anything. The song came to a close, and Brian let out a small yawn, Brock ran small circles on the other’s back with his fingers.

“I think we should open one present each with it being Christmas Eve and everything,” Brian says in near whisper. Brock gives him a teasing glance and places a kiss on his forehead before standing up. “Alright, but then we gotta go to bed.” Brian agrees with Brock and also abandons his warm place on the couch. They make their way over to a small Christmas tree that was decorated in blue and white lights and littered with ornaments of different shapes, colors, and sizes.

Under the tree was a rug surrounding the base with colorfully wrapped presents on top of it. Brock grabs a small red and green striped box that had his name on it and began to tear at the paper. The gift was a small keychain with a cow holding a sign that read ‘Moo’ on it. Brock laughed at the adorably nerdy expression on Brian’s face. “Thanks sweetheart” he mumbles, placing his face on the other’s shoulder.

“Your welcome, but it was Craig’s idea after all. He thought I should get you a cow item,” Brian confessed. Brock shook his head and pulled the Irishman into another kiss. “Now your turn” Brock coos in a sing-song voice. Unlike his boyfriend, Brian goes straight for a good-sized box is wrapped in green and red spotted paper. He tears it open to find a high-quality mic set along with a new camera.

Brian’s eyes teared up at the new equipment and pulled Brock in for a strong hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much Brock, but you didn't need to get this for me” The Irishman cried out with pure joy. His heart was racing as he continued to stutter off saying how he didn't deserve someone like Brock. He was cut off with yet another kiss and after they break away, Brock gave the other a devilish smirk. “It was the least I could do for you, it's been amazing having you in my life so far, you were needing an upgrade anyway!”

“You still didn't need to do that for me, now I feel like my little charm isn't as good,  
” Brian playfully pouts, getting another snort from Brock. “I think your little gift is perfect,” Brock sings out. The two snuggle on the floor, then Brock stands and pulls the other up with him. “I think we should sleep in the bed, and not the floor tonight” Brock teases before picking Brian up bridal style. The Irishman gives no complaint has he snuggles closer to the other’s chest.

On the way to their room, Brock puts out the fire so the house doesn't burn down overnight. By now, the radio has shut itself off and the crickets sing into the chilly night. The couple snuggles together under the heavy covers in their own bed. Brock snuggles his face into Brian’s chest as he listens to the other’s relaxed breath and heartbeat that slowly rake him into his dreams. The house grows completely silent as the two breaths of the individuals sync up, one breath in as the other exhales.

When morning arrives, Brock wakes up to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. Brian wasn't anywhere in sight, so Brock stands up and stumbles into the kitchen to find a note. “Sorry I'm not here, I cooked some breakfast and left a present next to the couch. Feel free to open that after eating. -Brian” Brock shakes his head and chuckles at the messy handwriting. He grabs the setup plate and practically inhaled the well-made delicacy.

He cleans up his dish and heads to the living room, and just as the note said, a huge box stood tall next to the couch. The gift was nearly as tall as Brock himself! ‘Did Brian seriously get me a gift to match mine last night?’ he thought to himself before lifting up the lid of the gift. After the box gets opened, Brian pops out if the box and shouts “Merry Christmas Brock!” 

Brian is dressed in a Santa costume, fake beard, and everything. Brock just chuckles before blandly stating, “Can I have the receipt.” This caused Brian to cry out in surprise and pout. “Ok, ok, I'm sorry… please don't be mad” Brock chuckles; Brian forgives him with a small kiss on the lips and Brock helps him out of the box. They snuggle on the couch once again, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment your thought down below and I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Please check out my other works if you haven't yet!


End file.
